


This is the Plan

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Marinette deserves better, Protective Adrien, Protective Chloe, Revenge, alya is no longer an idiot, kagami is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Alya finally understand why Marinette doesn't like Lila and is pissed. How dare someone bully her best friend? And little does the liar know her days as the most interesting person come to an end.





	1. Step 1

"You know," Alya started, looking up from her phone. She was sitting on the steps of the school with both Adrien and Nino. They were waiting for their class representative to finish up her meeting. "What exactly does Marinette have against Lila? I thought it was jealousy, but now that I think about it, that doesn't make sense."  
  
Upon hearing that, Adrien stiffened. He knew how much of what the Italian said was false and frowned upon it. Even told her on multiple accounts to drop the act and be herself, but that attempt was futile. He was tempted to actually come up with a way to debunk all her claims - he didn't care if there was an akuma attack or not. She would not stop hanging over him and it was getting on his_ last nerves_.  
  
"I trust Marinette. If she doesn't like someone, then that's like a warning sign." He turned to face the blogger, locking eyes with her as he continued. "She's the most kindest, sweetest person I know. And if she could give Chloé the benefit of doubt, what does that say about Lila?"  
  
Blinking, Alya opened her mouth to rebuke what he said but closed it when what he said made sense to her. "Huh. You're right. If Marinette can somehow forgive Chloé, there has to be a logical explanation as to why she doesn't like Lila."  
  
"Exactly." Nodding, Adrien felt himself relax. He was worried that Alya wouldn't see what he was talking about and defend the Italian. "Plus, I've caught her lying multiple times - she got Nathalie and my bodyguard in trouble because of it. I don't trust her."  
  
Eyes narrowing at that confession, Alya set her phone down and faced him fully. "What did she do?"  
  
"Honestly, it happened so fast but she lied about how my grade was slipping and she was going to tutor me. She did no studying at all." Pointing at the capped friend who has been silent thus far, Adrien snorted. "Apparently, she somehow got Nino to ask me to _help_ her."  
  
The boy in question groaned and shook his head. "I already told you, bro! She said she was wary about asking you for help again because she was afraid you forgot and didn't want to bother you. I had no idea that she never asked you in the first place." Nino gave his friend an exasperated glare and waved his friend in front of him. "I always thought she was off, but when you told me that, I avoided her at all cost. No way do you use me to mess with my bro."  
  
Staring at her boyfriend, Alya's jaw dropped. Not only had her best friend, Adrien, but also Nino didn't really like Lila. That within itself was rising alarm bells in her head. But while she knew the reason for Adrien and Nino, she didn't know why exactly Marinette didn't like her. "But what happened with Marinette? What did she do to her?"  
  
Both boys shared a look and shrugged. It was Adrien who spoke up first. "Marinette is kind hearted and loves with her whole heart. I'm assuming it's because she doesn't like people being deceived and Lila does a ton of deceiving." He tapped his chin and scrunched his eyebrow, clear in deep thought. "But Lila must have done something to her for Marinette to clearly display how much she doesn't like her."  
  
"I agree with Adrien, babe." Nino flashed her a smile. "I've known Marinette since we were kids and never seen her dislike someone as much as she disliked Lila. And that's including Chloé." He sighed, leaning back as he raised his face towards the sky. "She's always been friendly, even if people don't give her a reason to be. Plus," he turnef to face the blogger once again. "Adrien and I looked into all her claims - they're all fake."  
  
Adrien stared at the dj in surprise. He didn't know Nino was going to tell Alya that - she defended Lila when Marinette tried to debunk her. He was wary as to what Alya might do now that it was them that were telling her that.  
  
"What?" Alya leaned back, surprised clearly etched on her features.  
  
Nodding his head, Nino sat up a little straighter. "Yeah. I overheard Marinette talking to Jagged over the phone and she asked him if he knew Lila. And he obviously said no, so I looked into all the other things. Then I talked to Adrien about it and he confessed how he knew all along." He gave Alya a sympathetic smile. He knew how much his girlfriend wanted to believe in all of the crazy adventures Lila claims to have done. "We all kind of joke about it after the whole confronting thing."  
  
Alya's eyebrows were raised as she took in all of this information. She had noticed how three of them would always snicker about something whenever Lila said another one of her tales, but she brushed it off as them finding interest in what was being told. But now that Nino said something, it all made sense.  
  
"There she is."  
  
At that, the three of them got up to welcome their other friend when they saw something surprising.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow to get the finishing touches. Then we'll get together the day after to tweak anything necessary. Okay?"  
  
The class representative was talking to Chloé and from what they saw, it was the most civil conversation they ever had. And they were equally just as shocked when Chloé responded with a smile - something they would have never thought would be for Marinette.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good."  
  
The all watched as the girls in front of then waved their goodbyes and the bluenette made a bee line towards them.  
  
Alya was the first to speak up. "You and Chloé are talking."  
  
Marinette shrugged her shoulder's and a smile graced her lips. "We're working on this project together. It wouldn't help to he hostile with each other."  
  
The blogger studied her friend while she greeted the two boys and her frown deepened. _Maybe they're being nicer with each other because Chloé probably doesn't like Lila._  
  
But much of their conversation was forgotten as the four students spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and enjoying each others' company. And it wasn't until both Nino and Adrien had to leave for the evening when the early conversation came back to her.  
  
She sat in Marinette's computer chair and took a deep breath. But before she could gather the confidence to ask any questions, Marinette beat her to it.  
  
"There's been something bothering you all day, Alya. Are you okay?"  
  
Marinette watched as her friend flinched at the question and she frowned. She knew her friend well enough to know when something was wrong.  
  
"Marinette, did Lila do something to you?"  
  
Startled by the question, Marinette could feel her defence coming back up and her stare hardened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing, Alya ran her hands through her hair. She heard the defensiveness in her friend's voice and held back a groan. _Maybe there was something that I missed._ "I was thinking about it today. You're not the type to suddenly dislike someone without a solid reason. So if you don't like Lila so much, that means she did something to you. Right?" Alya held her breath as she waited for the designer's response.  
  
When she locked eyes with Marinette, she felt her stomach drop at the unsure and nervousness she saw in her eyes. _She did do something._  
  
"Uh," Marinette started twirling one of her pigtails and looked away. "I called her out on one of the things she said and she did not like it at all. She might have, uh," Turning her attention back to auburn haired girl, she tugged her hair. "She cornered me in the bathroom and threatened me."  
  
A pin drop could be heard with how quiet the room was. Marinette was fidgeting with her shirt as she duck her head down, refusing to meet her friend's eyes. Afterall, Alya didn't believe her when she said Ladybug wasn't her best friend. Why would she believe me about this?  
  
"She _what_?" Alya finally managed to say her eyes brightened. She figured Lila must have done something but _threatened Marinette_ was not what she was expecting it. "Marinette, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The girl in question opened her mouth, only to close it back again. She didn't know exactly what to say but decided to go with the truth. She sighed. "You didn't seem to want to believe me last time I said something so I assumed you wouldn't believe me about this as well."  
  
"_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_, I would not have let her step a _foot_ into the school if I knew she bullied you!" Alya gasped, launching herself towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so sorry you thought you couldn't tell me this, but I believe you, one hundred percent!" She croaked out, her arms tightening. I really screwed up.  
  
Marinette let her shoulder sag, her arms wrapping themselves around Alya. She was so afraid that the blogger would say she was making it all up, that there was no way Lila would do such a thing. And now, with Alya believing her instead of the Italian girl, she felt tears starting to swell up in her eyes. She felt so relieved that she nuzzled her nose against her friende neck.  
  
On the other hand, Alya was a mess. She was furious and sad- she was disappointed with herself. Not only was she so oblivious to not catch on the easiest tales, but she somehow made her best friend feel like she couldn't trust her. And for that, she won't forgive herself.  
  
But there was another question that was running through her mind. "Chloé doesn't like Lila either, huh?"  
  
"Nope," came the response and the two girls pulled away from each other. Marinette chuckled nervously, her hand back to tugging her pigtail. "She was there when Lila was threatening me and took a recording of it. When she confronted me on it, well," Snorting, Marinette gave Alya and amused look. "She seemed more angry about it than me, if you can believe it."  
  
Alya shook her head in wonder and sat back on the chair, taking a moment to think. Because now that she knows, there's no way she's going to let Lila continue acting the way she was. "Marinette, we're going to bring her down. No one bullies my best friend and gets away with it."  
  
Waving her hands at her friend, Marinette quickly spoke up. "No, don't worry. We kind of already got the ball moving. Hear me out." She added when the blogger raised an eyebrow in question. "Adrien, Nino, Chloé, and I came up with a subtle way to do it, f you can call it that." Feeling excited over the fact of talking to her best friend about this, Marinette sprung up from her spot and started pacing. "Whenever she said something that could obviously be fact checked, we try to nonchalantly prove her wrong. For example," she stopped in her tracks and faced her friend. "Remember how she constantly talks about doing stuff with the prince of Achu?" She waited until Alya nodded before continuing. "Well, we knew how Rose is close to him so we kind of gave her the idea to ask him about Lila. Surprise, surprise," she did a little jazz hand shake and grinned. "He talked about how he was not campaigning for climate change and had no idea who Lila was."  
  
At that, Alya held up her hand to pause her friend. "Hold on, did Lila really think Rose wasn't going to ask Prince Ali about her?" When Marinette shrugged, Alya slapped her forehead and groaned. Was it really this easy to disprove her claims?  
  
"Rose brought it up to Lila and of course she lied her way out of it, but Rose didn't believe her. And you know, if Rose doesn't trust something, Juleka doesn't either."  
  
"You guys are planting suspicious. That's actually pretty smart. And explains why Rose and Juleka sits with us during lunch now." Alya tapped her chin, surprised at how well her friend's plan was working. "Is there something I can do?"  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that question. Hold up, I gotta call Chloé. She had the _perfect_ idea."


	2. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is now rolling.

Marinette called Chloé but upon hearing on how Alya was there with her, the blonde immediately hung up.

Alya stared at Marinette's phone in confusion before meeting her friend's eyes. "Does that mean she's not happy I'm on board?"  
  
"Oh no, that just means she's on her way over. And, uh," scratching her cheeks, Marinette gave Alya a sheepish smile. "She might be a little more, uh, ruder, towards you for a bit. She wasn't thrilled when I told her you didn't believe me on that one day."  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Alya scoffed. "Is that why she's been glaring at me more than usual for the past couple of weeks?"  
  
Marinette nodded meekly and patted her friend's shoulder. "I tried to get her to tone it down, but it only worked so much. She'll be just a tad bit more, uh, _vocal_," she smiled sheepishly, "about her disappointment now that you're aware of this whole situation. Chloé is mostly harmless though, don't worry."  
  
"You guys have gotten closer, huh."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Marinette moved towards her bedroom door. "Something like that. I'm getting us some food, what would you like?"  
  
Alya halfheartedly asked for some biscuits and sat down on the chaise with a frown. She noticed how Chloé was much more colder towards her but also... now that she thought of it, how much nicer Chloé was to Marinette. Chloé hasn't really said anything, well, Chloé like to Marinette in a while and the bluenette hasn't complained about her. At least once a week, they would have bumped heads with each other. How had she not noticed this before. And if Marinette knew that a simple phone hang up meant that Chloé was coming over, that means it's happened before.  
  
It means that they actually hung out, and Alya could feel her heart sinking with that realization. What did it mean when her best friend's bully was actually there for her and she wasn't? Did Marinette trust Chloé more than she trusted her? Alya wouldn't blame her, she knew she brought this onto herself. Nodding, she sat up straighter, feeling anger towards the Italian girl. She couldn't blame her for putting this wedge between her and Marinette, but she could be mad for threatening and bullying her best friend. And she wasn't going to stop until Lila knew her place.  
  
Her attention snapped towards the laughter that was coming from the door. A moment later, Marinette came up with a tray, followed by the mayor's daughter. She was quick.  
  
"Alya Cesaire."

Alya squared her shoulder and tilted her chin up. She's been a douche to Marinette, but that didn't mean she'd let Chloe push her around. "Chloe."

The girl in question stomped her way towards the brunette and pointed accusingly at her. "I hope you gave Marinette a very sincere and lengthy apology for being a dick towards her."

"Chloe." Marinette groaned, having set the tray down and now stood next to her. "Let it go, please."

"I'm not gonna let it go, Nette. She had no right not to believe you." Chloe glared at Marinette, still pointing her finger.

Hearing the nickname, Alya went rigid. _They give each other nicknames now?_

"Okay, she understands." Marinette sighed in exasperation. She shook her head and sat down next to Alya. "Besides, we just got delivered the perfect opportunity. You know how she nearly got me suspended? I just found out what she said to not have me suspended - apparently she's got some disease that makes her say things she never meant to say in the first place. How they believe that, I have no idea." She stared off, finger tapping her chin. It honestly was a wonder at this point on how Lila got many people wrapped around her finger. But a disease that causes her to say such bullshit? _Un-fucking-believable._

Chloe, hearing this, clapped her hands and sat down on the chaise. She gave Alya one last glare before turning towards the bluenette. "A disease, you say? One that causes her to not have a control on what she says?" Her smile turned to a wicked on, one that had the hairs standing on the other girls' arms. It was definitely her 'i have a devious plan' look and both Marinette and Alya were more than eager to hear more of it. "This is just perfect. Absolutely and magnificently _perfect_."

"Wait, wait, _wait,_" Alya stood up from her seat, disbelief clearly written all over her face. "Are you telling me she said that a _disease _had caused her to say all that utter _bullshit_ about you? And they _believed _her?" At this point, the auburn haired girl was yelling, her angry increasing with each passing second. How could someone say such things about the best person she knows and get away with it? _How dare she say such things?_

Chloe's smile turned to a smirk, a very pleased and cunning smirk. "Glad to know we finally agree on something, Cesaire."

"We are _so _bringing her down." The blogger huffed, grabbing her phone and opening the notes app, ready to write down anything that would help them on their mission.

Marinette looked between both girls and couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips. To have these two girls ready to defend her had her all warmed up with happiness. Now if only...

"I heard Ms.Ladyblogger was in on the game and couldn't miss out."

That third voice had Marinette's smile growing even wider. Of course this girl wouldn't have missed a chance to scheme.

"Kagami," the blonde said, her devious smile growing. "This is going to be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think will happen in the Ladybug episode? And Chat Blanc?

**Author's Note:**

> i want canon to be alya realizing how much mari was right about lila and come to her senses.


End file.
